Meltdown
by LovelySheree
Summary: After Anna's accident, Elsa take it a little differently. Unsatisfied with her concealment, she decides to do something about it, and that may just mean running away from home. With her walls down, and Anna at her heals, what will happen when the snow princess runs away? Who will she meet? And does she always have to be alone? (NOT Elsa x Anna! Pairings will be decided)
1. Chapter 1

**Meltdown**

**Summery: **After Anna's accident, Elsa take it a little differently. Unsatisfied with her concealment, she decides to do something about that, and that may just mean running away from home. With her walls down, and Anna at her heals, what will happen when the snow princess runs away? Who will she meet? And does she always have to be alone? (NOT Elsa x Anna! Pairings will be decided).

**A/N: I do NOT own Frozen or it's characters. I simply own this idea and story. (This goes for further chapters as well.)**

* * *

**_Enjoy~_**

(Two weeks after Anna's accident)

**Elsa's POV**

I don't get it. I was born with a gift wasn't I? Isn't what I have good? Can't I do good? Is there something underneath this whole mess that I'm simply missing? What… is… it.

Why does this storm keep raging, keep growing- and it doesn't let me breath! The freedom I used to have is only an impossible dream now. My locked door is my reality, my window is my dream-world, and my bed is my escape. There's no freedom in it, but I guess that… that's just how life is sometimes. Dad says it'll be okay someday. I only hope he's right…

**Anna's POV**

What did I do? Did I scare her off? I mean, I'm not that scary am I? No, why would Elsa be scared of a little girl like me? If she's not scared, maybe she's mad… maybe she didn't like how I stole some cookies. She never likes it when I disobey mom or dad.

Should I tell her sorry? Is she even there anymore? What happened to all the fun we used to have? Playing in the snow, building snowmen and snow angels, going for a sleigh-ride. Even in summer, we'd go to the lake, as a _family. _What happened to that? I want that back… I want my sister back. Why is she so…

Cold?

Mom says that she's in a faze. I just hope she grows out of it soon…

(Two years after)

**Elsa's POV**

This isn't a gift. It's a curse. It's a curse and I'm stuck to conceal it. I'm stuck controlling it, living it, regretting it. Not a day goes by I don't wish it was all gone and I'd wake to a thawed room, a warm bed. I'd be able to let my sister come in and talk with me, live with me, love with me. We could become one again.

Why am I the future ruler of such an isolated kingdom?

**Anna's POV**

This is stupid. Officially stupid. Not that it wasn't stupid to begin with, but now it's _really _stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Dumb, dumb, dumb. It's lonely, with only my parents around. I'm not even allowed outside the gate, for whatever reason, and the last time I've seen a person I _don't _know was… I don't even know. It doesn't matter because it was a _long _time ago. That's all that needs to be said.

I don't care much for paintings. Never had. They take too much time when you could run around instead- and why would someone want to stare at something that _doesn't _change. Well, now I get it. I do. It's as if, only when you stare hard enough, they come alive. They reach out, talk to you, greet you. It's about the closest thing I've got to a friend now anyway.

(Four years later)

**Elsa's POV**

I should just run away. No point in staying inside this cage of a room… is there? I've been here too long, and all I see is endless ice, endless memories, endless pain. I don't care if anyone loves me, I'll just find my own way, just let is all… go. Gone. All the tension, all the fear, all of it… just gone. With a snap of my fingers.

I don't want to hear Anna knock on my door anymore, hoping I'll come out. I don't want to hear anymore pleads and apologies. I just want to be me, be free, somewhere else. Somewhere without… concealment. There's always the mountains I could go to, with my curse, I could control them.

Curse.

Curse.

_Curse._

I'll control it. I'll conceal it- no. No I'll let it go. I'll let it _all _go…

**Anna's POV**

That's it. If she won't come out, I'll just have to ask her myself. I'll march strait into her room, grab her by the shoulders, shake her until her head's clear. That's what I'll do… I'll knock some sense right into her brain! I'm sick and tired of no sister. It's about time I decide to do something about it!

I stomp down the hall that leads to Elsa's room and I give a loud bang. "Elsa!" I yell, no response. What a surprise… "Elsa, come out here now!" I try again, still no response. Bribery?

I give a small patterned knock, "Do you wanna build a snow-" the door creeks open and the room in which I haven't stepped foot into in six years reveals itself. A small gasp is released from my mouth when I feel how cold and empty the room is. I look around, no Elsa. Maybe the bathroom? I walk in, my foot shaking- wether that's from the cold, or nervousness, or excitement, I'm not sure.

"Elsa?" I call quieter, like I used to when I'd get into trouble and I was in need of her assistance. "Elsa?"

There was still no response. It was completely silent.

That's why the creaking window took my by surprise. I jump up and fling my arms up in defense, only to find it was open. I race towards the window, my curiosity getting the better of me, and looked below into the cloudy sky. There, running away from the castle was a small girlish figure, a bluish-blackish gown worn. Her hands raise up, a white sparkle being formed, only to turn to ice and shoot out into the air, making an icy ramp that she promptly slid up, then over the gate.

Whoever it was; they were escaping.

And I'd know that girl anywhere…

Elsa… my sister was escaping the castle.

Not without me, she's not.

* * *

**Not sure if I should continue this. It was a random idea I formed as I was typing, I actually have some interesting ideas that will come to play in the new Frozen adventure. If I get permission from certain authors and all…**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy and ****_please _****tell me what you think!**

**-LovelySheree**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for feedback/followers and favoritors. - That's not a word… but who cares!**

**Enjoy~**

_I've never felt so alive… so free. Not since all those years ago. And this air… it's so fresh! I feel like- I feel as if I could do anything! Accomplish anything! _ Elsa thought, racing through the thicket of trees that were outside the castle walls. She wore a laced hood that covered her face, but her blue eyes seemed to sparkle all the more in the shaded darkness.

Her hand stayed at her side as she stared at the ground, her breath suddenly caught in her throat. Her curse. Her power.

She raised her hand and slammed it to the ground, making an icy trail all the way to the mountain. She smirked, forgetting of regret, and jumped onto the slippery substance, gliding slowly on it's surface. She then shoved her hands beside her, shifting them as ice-flakes raced to the ground. Putting them back slightly, she focused on pushing the ice out of her hands. And off she went, powering herself on the ice, racing up to the mountain tops.

Her feet carved through the frozen water and her ice powered her upwards towards the mountain. Freedom was great.

XXX

_I may be only 12, but I can ride my horse. I'll catch up to her in no-time! I think she's going to the castle… I don't know. It looks as if, so I might as well go after her in that direction. _Anna jumped onto her horse and made sure the saddle was on strait. Bucking the horse's side, it rode off, busting through the stable doors and off into Arendelle's streets. _I'll find her. I'll find her…_

She looked behind her to see some unwanted company following. Of course guards would chase after her. Of _course. _Why couldn't she just escape? Simple as that? She leaned lower in her saddle and kicked her horse again. "Faster, Gilligan, _faster!_" she called, making him speed up. Gilligan raced across the shopping area and sped past the bar. His legs running as fast as they would.

Anna looked behind her to see that the guards were still behind them, but much fewer, many had stopped to pick up the mess she was creating. She whipped the reins and prayed she'd lose them. Ahead, she saw the gates closing, and quicker every moment. Soon there wouldn't be any way of escaping! She leaned even further down, her chest pressing against the hard but of the saddle. "Common, Gilligan, we've got to make it!" she said.

As if the horse understood her, it began to pump it's legs faster and faster, the closing gate getting closer and closer.

She didn't know what happened next, but felt the ground beneath them vanish as Gilligan jumped into the air and through the gate.

BOOM

They made it…

"Woo! HA! Can't catch me!" she yelled at the large wooden structure.

"Get her!" a yell sounded from the other side.

Anna's face twisted and she turned around on her steed, letting him jog off into the forest. They needed to find Elsa.

XXX

Elsa stopped her skating and walked along the snow. It was winter now, cold and brisk air, zapping winds, but she didn't let it get to her. The cold never had an effect on her. Doesn't surprise her either.

She walked slowly to the top of the mountain, enjoying the darkening sky. When she reached the peak, she stopped, taking in the breathtaking view. Her figure seemed to glow in the setting sun. Her hair blowing in the breeze, her dress swaying in the wind. As blond strands made their way out of her neatly done hair she stared down at her gloves. So captivating.

Her shaky gloved hand made its way to the other, slowly pulling at the finger tips. When she could see her snow-white skin of her palm, she stopped, only staring. Did she dare take off the gloves? The protection? The hiding place?

Of course.

In one quick movement, her gloved hands were free and she watched in awe of her own finger nails. Her own… hands. She set one out in front of her, letting the gloves fall to the ground. With a flick of her finger, a snowflake trickled down. Again, but more snow. Ice. Beauty. This wasn't just ice, like when her room was frozen over, this ice… this magic… this _gift. _It was almost alive…

_Puff_

It glowed and sparkled as it rose and took flight in the brisk air.

XXX

Anna continued to trudge up the mountain on her trusty steed. Though, as determined as she was, this freezing weather and boring hike was a little dire for her taste.

"Well Gilligan," she began, looking down at the horse. "I sure hope we find Elsa soon."

There was a snort that came from the horse and half of Anna wanted to argue back, but she quickly realize her thought-process. "I'm not talking to a horse," she said, almost defiantly.

Another snort.

"Nope. Nuh-uh. No _way. _I'm not talking to a horse," she was about to whip him back up to speed and endure the never-ending hike up the mountain, but something stopped her. Or someone…

She stopped Gilligan's slow gallop and looked around. She could've sworn she heard a voice…

"Sven, over here!" a distant cry hollered.

Yep, she was going crazy.

…

Wait! Someone! A person! A _human! _Someone was out here, and they could help her! Turning Gilligan around, she yelled, "Onward, Gilligan! To the human!" she laughed at her deep tone she tended to use in dramatic moments such as these. She lowered herself down on the saddle and squinted her eyes so the icy snow wouldn't blind her.

"Hello?" she called, no one answered. "Please! I need some help! I'm looking for someone!" she called, there was another silence. She sucked her breath in to yell once more, but another distant sound reached her ears.

"You're looking for who?" it yelled. Anna wasted no time in her reply.

"My sister!"

"Your sister!? What in the world-" she could begin to make out a figure through the heavy snow. Why did it have to be so snowy in the winter. Why couldn't Elsa have ran away in the summer? It would be much more pleasant to find- never mind that! This person was talking! "doing out here alone!?" it yelled. She could now see messy blond hair and what seemed to be a moose.

"A talking moose!" she raised her hands in the air with a stupid grin on her face.

"-No. Not a moose. A reindeer. And _I'm _the one talking, oh sloothy one." The blond headed boy said. He wore a loose fluffy beanie and a heavy snow jacket. She suddenly realized how unfit she was for this adventure. She was still wearing her dress…

"Pfft, I knew that," she waved her hand in front of her face as if he was going crazy. "Why would there be talking reindeer?" she asked this more to herself, but the boy answered anyway.

"Well, I'd understand if you _wanted _a reindeer to talk," he said, looking sideways at his companion. "I'm Kristoff by the way," he said, extending his hand. "I live in these mountains, harvest ice, so on…"

Anna grew an amused face, "You _live _on this mountain?" she asked, then her face lit up. "Wait! That means you know your way around it right?" she asked.

He nodded, "Basically."

"Then you can take me to my sister!" she said, grabbing his solders and shaking him slightly.

"Uh- I mean- whoa there!" he said, stopping her torture. "Let's get something strait here, I'm no tour guid. Besides, I'm already looking for someone," he said, glancing back at his small sled, the sides of it burned to pieces.

Anna followed his eyes, "What happened to your sled?" she asked.

"That's who I'm looking for. Some kid ran past me and next thing I know, my bread is toast and my sled it a campfire!" he lifted his arms high to exaggerate his point.

Giggling, Anna put out her hand, "Well I'm Anna," she looked around briefly and then back to Kristoff. "Please? I need your help. My sister may be in trouble, and I'm sure I can help you look for whoever did that to your sled," she tried to reason. The reindeer nudged Kristoff, telling him to agree to her terms.

"No way, Sven, we've got limited resources as it is!" he said. The reindeer, or Sven, just rolled his eyes and lifting Kristoff onto his antlers, mooing something to Anna.

"What?" she asked, a raised eyebrow. Instead, Gilligan shoved her onto his own back and trotted after the now racing reindeer.

"Sven! Whoa wait! Let me actually sit- SVEN!" Kristoff hung from the antlers of his buddy for his life as they raced through the forest.

**And the adventure begins… I'll be writing more. At some point. I think.**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
